Permanent magnet motors may produce undesirable torque ripple that may result in unwanted vibration and noise. Conventional permanent magnet motors skew either the rotor or the stator in an attempt to reduce the torque ripple. However, skewing may introduce manufacturing complexity and increase cost. Skewing may also lower machine torque, and thus, lower machine performance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide permanent magnet motors with decreased torque ripple. In addition, it is desirable to provide methods for decreasing torque ripple in permanent magnet motors. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.